


A Little Kindness Couldn't Hurt

by papmoli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, Experimentation, F/F, Honesty, Kindness, Light Torture, Liquid Traits, Past Character Death, Science Experiments, injection, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papmoli/pseuds/papmoli
Summary: Alphys thought it'd be a mistake, but the results turned out to be interesting.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	A Little Kindness Couldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at naming chapters.

"Ha, never thought I'd see the day," Undyne retorted, a half-hearted chuckle leaving her lips. Papyrus said nothing in response, scanning the room. The blindingly bright lights illuminated the lab, every surface glittering. He was shocked to see that someone had finally cleaned the place.   
  
  
  
It was nice for a change.  
  
  
  
Various interesting things were laying around, but what caught his attention was the collection of different colored vials sitting in the corner. The substances were swishing around in their containers even though nothing was moving them.   
  
"What are those?" He inquired. Alphys looked up from her notebook, glancing at him as if he had the intellect of a moldsmal. The ticking of the cracked golden clock sitting on the wall was resounding as he awaited a response.  
  
  
"Really?" The lizard scoffed after a few moments, adjusting her swirly glasses. "With how long you've been here, anyone would know." Papyrus tsked, his sockets narrowing, "Did I ask for the attitude?" She quickly looked down at her clawed feet, her mouth set in a thin line. Undyne nudged him, and he didn't need to look to see the glare she was shooting him.  
  
  
"Those are liquid traits, such as determination and honesty," Alphys spoke up. Papyrus nearly sighed in relief as the burning sensation of Undyne's glare lifted.  
  
The scientist picked up a vial containing yellow liquid, the vivid color reflecting off her glasses, "I can extract these traits from human souls and inject them into others." Papyrus perked up at those words. He stopped drumming his fingers against the hardwood of the armrest, looking up to examine the vials closer.  
  
  
  
"That's cool, but why did you call us here to tell us that?" Undyne asked, her gruff voice breaking the momentary silence. Alphys fidgeted with the collar of her lab coat, her posture slackening again. "I, uh, thought you'd like to know what these traits can do." The fish and the skeleton glanced at each other. Undyne's lidded eyes were practically screaming, "I have shit to do, I want to go already."  
  
  
Papyrus, on the other hand...   
  
  
  
"Intriguing. Have you found out what all of them can be used for?" Alphys smiled widely, her canines poking out. "No, but we'll be doing that right now!" Rushing toward one of the procedure tables, she spun it around to reveal an unconscious monster tied to it.  
  
  
Oh, why wasn't he surprised?  
  
  
  
Their fur was matted with dirt and dark blue liquid, and their leg appeared to be melting. Papyrus squirmed in discomfort, eyeing the melting bone and muscle. He supposed he wasn't used to that yet. Undyne, however, still looked bored.   
  
  
Just how many times had she been here?  
  
  
  
"This is my latest test subject!" Alphys exclaimed, her calm demeanor thrown to hell. She was jittering and her hands were fidgeting so quickly Papyrus could hardly see them.   
  
"I've been injecting him with honesty as Asgore requested, and the results were interesting." Before anyone could get a word in, she continued, wildly pacing around the monster. "Guess what?" Her mouth opened wide again, resembling a smile but looking... wrong.  
  
  
  
"He confessed everything! How he planned to assassinate the King along with Red Bird," Papyrus felt something in his mind tug at that name, but he couldn't remember anything. His memory really was changing for the worst.   
  
  
"I have yet to tell Asgore, though. I want to experiment with him a bit more before he's executed. Do you know how tiring it is to get new test subjects in here?" Alphys went on with her spiel, either ignoring or not hearing Undyne groan.  
  
  
  
The reptile scuffled toward what Papyrus recognized as the table controls. With the press of a few buttons and the turn of a dial, the medical illumination lights were switched on and there was a crackling/buzzing noise.   
  
With a few jolts and a hoarse scream, the coyote monster woke up. Papyrus chose not to question why his eyes were bloodshot to the point that they were pure red.  
  
  
  
The subject began to dry heave, his body trembling immensely.   
  
  
Undyne rose a brow, "You didn't say you'd be actively experimenting in the email." Alphys adjusted her glasses again, turning slightly. "S-Sorry, I'm a bit," She paused, clasping her hands. "Excited."   
  
  
Nobody acknowledged the fact that the coyote was cussing like a sailor in the background, glaring at Alphys with unrestrained rage. His red eyes intensified the effect of his anger.   
  
  
Papyrus stood, meandering toward the table, a scowl prominent on his face. The same blue goop from before was mixing with the coyote's melted bone. "Is that the honesty you injected him with?"   
  
  
  
Alphys toned down the lights, much to everyone's delight. "Yes," She replied curtly, glancing at the coyote as he hollered, "Get me off of here, you fucking whore! If you wa-" He was interrupted as Undyne shoved what appeared to be a bloody rag in his mouth. Papyrus watched as the monster wiggled, his teeth tearing the fabric slightly as he let out muffled yells.   
  
  
  
  
Alphys stared for a few moments, frowning, before rushing past him to the rainbow collection of vials. The skeleton heard Undyne walk over to Alphys, her footsteps heavy and her armor clanking.  
  
  
He ignored them, moving closer to the subject. His proportions looked wrong, as if he'd been beaten. His ears were alarmingly red, and his nose was leaking blue liquid... The coyote seemed to be out of it for a moment, before looking straight into the skeleton's sockets, his eyes narrowed and watery. His snout quivered as he let out what would've been a growl.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the area he'd been injected was beginning to spurt out honesty. Papyrus's sockets widened as the coyote wailed, his claws scrabbling against the stained metal. Within an instant, Alphys was back, gripping a green vial. "O-Oh!" She screeched, eyeing the pooling navy blue liquid. "Why's it doing that?" Undyne asked, wisely keeping a distance. The subject thrashed harder at the sound of her voice. "Shit, am I scaring him?"  
  
  
  
In response, he howled, his pupils the size of pinpricks as he cried and scratched. Papyrus watched in alarm, stepping back. "Aren't you going to do something?!" He yelled over the howling, making Alphys jump. "U-Um, I don't know what to do! Sans was the one who knew how to calm them down!"   
  
  
Papyrus felt his soul twitch at his brother's name, but pushed down any feelings that threatened to bubble up.  
  
  
Alphys was trembling, her mouth quivering as she murmured something unheard. The table was shaking slightly as the coyote thrashed, wailing. His fur was now coated in honesty, and it was starting to smell like iron.   
  
  
  
"Alphys, my ears are being raped right now! I'd appreciate it if you'd do ANYTHING!" Undyne yelled, looking as if she wanted to spear the test subject and be done with it.  
  
  
Nobody did anything for a few moments. Alphys appeared to be on the verge of panic, her brows high and mouth quivering. However, she moved anyway, rushing to the other side of the lab to grab something. Papyrus was considering switching his ability to hear off but wasn't sure if he'd be able to summon it again with all the chaotic energy.  
  
  
  
There was some loud clattering before Alphys ran back, nearly tripping over her striped dress. The ends of it had ripped slightly because of her claws.  
  
  
  
𝘚𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘩!  
  
  
  
There was another ear-piercing cry as Alphys ripped the coyote's soul out with a horrible wet ripping noise. Papyrus cringed, having not heard that in a while. The coyote's soul was hovering above his body now, twitching. There was an injector impaled in it, the green contents filling up the heart.  
  
  
  
Papyrus floundered, trying to look away. He had just gotten that image out of his head...  
  
Curiosity didn't allow anyone to look away though. The trio watched as the ashy grey of the monster's soul was enveloped by bright green. Instantly, the shriveled and weakened heart inflated, glittering with good intentions, something nobody had seen in a while.   
  
  
Alphys dropped the injector on the floor, scrambling for her notebook.  
  
  
  
The coyote's head fell back against the table, his eyes shuttering closed as his paws twitched. The soul slowly descended back into its host, burning vibrantly.  
  
  
  
Over the noise of the subject's heavy breathing, Papyrus heard Alphys scribbling furiously in her notebook, her grip almost snapping the pen. "That...That was 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨!" Undyne hollered, her boredom gone as she bolted to the table. Her hands ripped at the coyote's chest, who only scowled in his sleep. "Undyne!" Papyrus yelled, striding over and grabbing her wrists. He could barely contain her.  
  
  
  
With a scoff, she glared at him, her pupil a slit. "Oh, what now? Can't I do anything around here?" She complained, dropping her arms to her sides after a few moments. Alphys didn't look up once from her notebook, and Papyrus glanced only to see indecipherable writing. He looked back at Undyne, glaring at her as if she were a child. "You can't just grab his soul! This isn't a damn battle," He hissed.   
  
  
  
The fish woman rolled her eyes, her face twisting into a grimace. "Does it matter? He's unconscious and he'll die anyway." Papyrus glared fiercely at her, making her flinch. She seemed to contemplate for a moment, before sighing. "Fuck, sorry," She apologized, looking down in shame as she realized why he was upset. 

  
  
  
  


Papyrus looked away, his phalanges curling. A few moments passed, the lab having gone from chaotic to eerily serene. Alphys was slowing her frantic writing, Papyrus was once again in a trance, and Undyne was still staring at the coyote's chest.  
  
  
"So, what did you inject him with?" The Captain asked after some time, her voice quieter than normal. Alphys continued to write before throwing the notebook on the table a few feet from her, narrowly making it.  
  
"I injected him with kindness," She replied, stepping closer to the table and tracing a claw where his soul would be. "This is the first time I've done it since I've never seen a use for kindness. Now I have a few ideas..." She picked up the injector she dropped, twisting it between her claws.  
  
  
  
Word Count- 1,704

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when my dad forced me to get off the computer, haha.  
> I haven't written anything more than a few paragraphs in a while, so my writing is a little rusty.


End file.
